


There's a devil inside us all

by MJ2019UwU



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ2019UwU/pseuds/MJ2019UwU
Summary: Marie smith  a respected person finally applies for an LAPDZ job. After successfully getting the job, she moves from person to person, asking who they areChloe decker has to explain to every worker at the LAPD that Marie has some issues that could compromise how people would treat her.
Kudos: 4





	There's a devil inside us all

"Marie smith.." the receptionist spoke as they read off a clipboard, now having a pen in their left hand.. marie stared at the left hand, a scar on their thumb and a seemingly misshapen little finger which was most likely from it being broken in the past. 

Marie stood up, checked the contents of her bag which were: eight medication bottles, a knife, a laptop, a gun, a personal description and a photo of her parents. 

She scratched at the back of her head and picked at the scab on the scar. She wiped her fingers on a handkerchief before following the male. 

Her hues scanned each person, giving them a nervous smile and a small chuckle before being sat in a chair and the door opened to reveal none other than detective chloe decker. The detectives eyes were scanning a contents of a file, each time she would turn the page, her brows would furrow. Marie spotted a few words 'head trauma present after being hit over the head with a crowbar at the age of sixteen' marie went pale before a few minutes passed, the file shut as chloe spoke.."well..it seems as though you got the job..just to let you know..I'm here if you need me..we have specialist teams on hand if you ever need any help with your mental stability. " she held her hand out as Marie remained silent, now shaking the females hand


End file.
